


Lying Next To You

by Aimee_Elisabeth, laughinginthecorner



Series: Untouchable [2]
Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee_Elisabeth/pseuds/Aimee_Elisabeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughinginthecorner/pseuds/laughinginthecorner
Summary: Nick Young is Colin's best friend, and they've been through everything together, all of it.A look at the love and friendship of Colin Khoo and Nick Young.They were sixteen when it happens, a late night confession in front of Jeff Goldblum turning into a fly.





	Lying Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is when they are in Secondary School (High School), they are about 16 at this stage, and this is from Nick's perspetive. 
> 
> I'm back on my bullshit, also I'm in a frenzy at this point 'cause I need to finish this. Same as the last one, this is un-beta'd and basically my first time writing fanfic, comments and critiques are welcome, I had fun writing this.
> 
> edit: I actually went and proof read this, it is actually readable now

The next time it happened, it was when they where already shipped off to boarding school in England, Astrid was in a all girl's in London, while Colin and he in Manchester, they didn't go to the same school, but they lived near enough that they could meet almost every weekend. The English weather was vastly different from the humidity of Singapore, though the frequent rain reminded Nick eerily of home.

Being here for about a year, he already gained an accent, though that didn't make him fit in with his classmates any more than the other minority kids in his form.  
He did his duty of doing well in school and joining at least one sport, he decided on football. Getting in the school's league made him a bit popular, especially with the girls and some guys, his team mates were okay, save for a few instances of casual racism, they mostly play well as a team, their coach, Mr. Abdul made sure of that. 

Nick liked being on the field, it kept him focused and everything out of head, his parents, the pressure to do well, the impending legacy to live up to right after college. Nick sometimes wished he could just run away, but often those thoughts coincided with disappointing his parents and leaving Colin and Astrid behind. 

It was the weekend, the school field was empty except a couple of students chatting under a tree. Colin was late for their meet up. Nick took out a cigarette, he had been smoking on and of lately, he didn't really mean to, he just didn't say no at a party once and just carried on since. 

"Those kill you y'know"

Nick spun around with the unlit cigarette still in in mouth, Colin was behind him smirking,

"I know" Nick said but he placed the cigarette back in it's pack. "What do you want to do today?" 

Colin shrugged, they often just stayed in each other's dorms during weekends just sat in each other's company, and put on a DVD, it was nice.  
Tonight it was a horror movie, they had being making their way through David Cronenberg's filmography, a lot of his stuff was weird, but Colin seemed to like it and he was game for usually anything Colin like. It was in the midst of the scene of Jeff Goldblum turning in to a gross fly monster when Colin suddenly spoke out.

"Um, Nicky"

"Yeh?" Colin was staring straight ahead to the television, they were both sitting across from it on his bed, Nick could feel him shifting from side to side.

"Have, you... have you ever liked a guy?"

Nick had liked quite a few guys for the matter of fact, he liked girls too, gender didn't seem to matter to him. There was Alex who had red hair and a smattering of freckles who was on the team with him, one of the few who didn't make racist remarks and the first one to be his friend at the school, Tasha with coiley hair and a lovely smile and they got along well in history class where she would often joke about their teacher's "white nonsense" under her breath and made him laugh out loud in class.

But the question has caught him off guard, there where many times when Colin popped into his mind when thinking about romance, they where studying King Arthur in literature, and they were discussing the tragic romance of Gwenivere and Lancelot, and he couldn't help but imagine himself in shining armour rescuing Colin dressed in royal glory, this was just one of the times. There were many times during their movie nights where Nick wanted to kiss those worried lips of his and carry on and on, but he knew he couldn't, even if Colin liked him back, if they didn't work out, they were alone in a foreign country and devastating their friendship would cost too much.

"Nick?"

Colin was now looking at him. The tension of the room was thick, it felt all too familiar.

"Sorry, yeh, I have" Nick confessed.

"You have?" Colin's voice was raw and he sounded scared

"I have, I think I'm not really fussed whether the person I like is a boy or girl"

"Oh, cool", and Colin snapped back to the screen.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask me?" Their shoulders where touching, he could feel the heat of Colin's arm seeping through his shirt.

"I- I think I'm a bit like you, I..." 

As Colin trailed off, Nick had caught his eye, and now they where staring at each other, what ever was on the television was white noise, the room had darkened due to the setting sun, it felt like it was just the two of them, all of Nick's worries - school, being alone in England, his parents - seemed to melt away. Nick took Colins hand, it was warm and a little sweaty, Colin stiffend but grasped back, he felt his heart thundering in his chest, and he leaned.  
Colin's lips were soft, how nice it was to be kissed back by his best friend, truly. They kissed and kissed till the movie wasn't playing anymore, Nick's shirt was gone by the end of it, and his hand had gotten under Colin's. They were now lying on the bed, and simply staring at each other, Colin was stroking his the back of his neck, sending chills, the good kind, down his back. 

Every weekend then on ended similarly to that day, sometimes more, neither of them really brought up whatever it was they were doing was, they both knew it would break the spell, they just wanted to have what they had for now.


End file.
